1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automotive industry and, more specifically, to a vehicle maintenance device which is used for acoustical sensing and vibration sensing during the inspection/repair of an engine of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Engine inspection is important in order for a vehicle to run properly. To properly inspect the engine of a vehicle, one must use some type of listening device to see if certain engine components are functioning properly. The listening device is generally used to hear if a certain engine component is running smoothly, whether an engine component is leaking, and the like.
Presently, there are devices which allow a user to listen to engine noise. Unfortunately, these listening devices have several problems. First, when using a standard type listening device under the hood of a vehicle, the wind/noise generated from the cooling fan and other engine components interfere with hearing the sounds of the various components that one is trying to listen too and diagnose.
Another problem with standard type listening devices is that it is difficult to get these devices near the engine component that needs to be listened to and diagnosed. Some engine components are in hard to reach areas. Many times it is difficult for a mechanic to position a listening device near these components. Furthermore, many engine components are near moving parts are parts with exposed electrical connections. It is difficult for present listening device to get near these components without being damaged or destroyed by coming into contact with the moving parts.
Furthermore, many engine components are in an area where it is difficult to see. These components are generally in an area where there is no room for a separate light source like a flashlight or drop light. This is very problematic if the engine component is near a moving part are a part with exposed electrical connections. Thus, present listening devices are not able to access these engine components located in areas where it is difficult to see.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved vehicle maintenance sensing device. The improved vehicle maintenance sensing device must be able to provide acoustical and vibration sensing of engine components and overcome the problems associate with prior art sensing devices.